


Nostalgic

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucked with the hilt of a weapon, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Valkyrie remembers Hela.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Nostalgic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Valkyrie is on her knees. 

She has a bed in new Asgard, in a little house that's more home to her now than anywhere else has been since the old Asgard, and that was a long gods-damned time ago now - so long she can't quite figure it out, though that's mostly because of the timefucking properties of Sakaar. She has a bed and she kneels beside it, like she's seen Midgardians do in pictures when they pray before sleep. But she's not praying. 

She remembers Asgard. The way it was before, she means, not the way it was from the viewport on the ship the day they fucked it up for good, Surtur and Ragnarok and all that crap they'd been trying to avoid for so fucking long. She remembers the streets and the noise of the people and the blacksmith who made her sword. She remembers the hills and the rivers and the way the light shone on the water underneath the rainbow bridge when the Valkyries rode to war. 

The light shone just like that the day they went for Hela, like it was a day just like all the others. It wasn't. 

In the old days, Hela liked her to kneel. 

It started as a joke. She was Odin's heir so she'd have the throne one day, but it was still her father's then - they were walking through the empty throne room - she can't remember where to, or where from, or even really when it was, but she remembers Hela taking a detour, smiling that teasing smile and sitting on the Allfather's throne. Valkyrie laughed, that nervous way you do when you know what you're doing's going to land you in the shit, but she went along. 

She knelt in front of her, bent her head, called her, "My queen," and she wonders, sometimes: was that what made her want Asgard? Odin's plans were changing and Hela hated it, but she might have fallen in line in the end. But Valkyrie knelt and Hela tilted up her chin with the tip of her sword. She drew blood, just a thin sort of trickle that made its way down her neck and soaked into her collar. 

Hela's eyes were on fucking fire as she trailed her fingertips through Valkyrie's blood then licked them clean. Then she pulled a knife as if from nowhere and as she sat there, on the throne that wasn't hers, she spread her legs and cut a slit in the fabric stretched tight there between them. She peeled its edges apart with her fingers that still had Valkyrie's blood under the nails. And Valkyrie felt her cunt throb hotly when she saw how wet Hela already was. 

She licked her. Hela spread her long legs as wide as they would go and perched there on the very edge of the throne and go and Valkyrie licked her, the tip of her tongue against her slit. Hela's fingers slipped into her hair and pressed her in closer, and she lapped at her, at her soaking lips, at her clit, sucking, shaking, fucking desperate. She pressed one hand between her own legs as she knelt there, over her suit, squeezed her thighs together and rocked against it and Hela laughed, lowly, breathlessly, the sound seeming to travel everywhere though they both knew they should be quiet. 

She remembers how tight Hela's hand was in her hair when she shivered and moaned and came against her mouth. She remembers pulling back and looking up at her, at her perfect wet cunt that was pink from the way that she'd sucked her, at her majestic face with a blush across her cheekbones, and she came like that, doubling over, throbbing, aching, wanting more. Hela smiled as she stood, that joyous-cruel way she always did when they were killing, and she led the way away. 

For a moment, by the door, Valkyrie's eyes were drawn back to the throne. She wondered what kind of a queen her queen would be, and she thought she knew, but Hela smiled again, coquettish, and the thought all but left he foolish fucking head. She'd pulled the fabric between her thighs tight together but Valkyrie knew there was a cut in it. And she remembers now, they were on their way to some boring meeting, blah blah blah, but Hela spread her thighs a little and pulled Valkyrie's hand into her lap. Hela pushed Valkyrie's fingers inside her and got off while the others were talking. That had always been more her kind of style. 

Afterwards, they went to Hela's room and Hela used the hilt of her dagger to fuck her till she couldn't keep from moaning. She could barely walk from the fucked-up shiver in her thighs when Hela dismissed her, but she still went; when she looked back as she closed the door, Hela already had the dagger's hilt in her own cunt, through the slit she'd cut into her outfit, on her knees there on the bed - it's still the hottest fucking thing that Valkyrie's ever seen. And the next time she saw her, Hela smiled that smile. Like she had plans. She always had plans.

She's on her knees now, naked just from the waist down, next to her cosy Midgardian bed. As far as she knows, Hela died back there in Asgard. She was never a queen. Now Valkyrie is. 

She slips her hand between her thighs and when she runs her fingertips between her lips, she's already soaking wet. She thinks about Hela on the throne when she uses that wetness to slick her clit. She rubs hard, presses her forehead to the bed, and knows it won't take long. 

She misses those days. She wouldn't wish them back again for anything, but that doesn't mean she can't get nostalgic for them every now and then. 

And when she comes, she's thinking about Hela. She's thinking about the Allfather's throne, and how she tasted, how she sounded, how she was sure they'd be found but still hadn't really cared. Hela might have killed whoever saw them. There was a thrill in that, at the time. 

No one's ever come close to what Hela made her want. As she sucks her fingers clean, with her cheeks and her cunt on fucking fire for her, she hopes that no one ever will.


End file.
